Harry Potter and The Scepter of Darkness
by Chainman1
Summary: HArry battles Voldemort for the Scepter and has kinky dreams of his fellow classmates
1. Life at number 4

Chap. 1  
Life at Number 4  
  
Harry sat in his cramped room at number 4 Privet Drive. It had once been Dudley's and Harry couldn't understand how Dudley would've gotten into the room, much less lived into it. But at least he had a "room" and not a cupboard under the stairs. The last year had been quite tough. The prophecy was now known to Harry, but that didn't make his life any easier. He would wake up at night, scurrying for his wand, which was located on his bookshelf. He would whip it around the room and look at all the shadows. A couple of times he thought he saw a devilish shadow. He fired and managed to kill. a wall, twice. He had no idea what to do. He had written to Ron and Hermoine, but they seemed to be having too much fun for him to bother them. They had written back and said that it was jitters from their fifth year. It wasn't life changing, but life hurting. His life was going down a constant spiral. He hardly got any sleep. What was he to do? Pretend Vol-, I mean He-Who-Must- Not-Be-Named was not back and thriving. That he was cowering because he couldn't win. Harry had to wake up out of dreaded type of coma. The dreams he had were strange. They all concerned him and Voldemort fighting each other in the middle of a big ring. A huge crowd roared above them. The killings were like a sport. They both looked at each other. Harry couldn't keep himself from staring at Voldemort's deep evil eyes, which seemed to pierce through Harry's body, almost watching his every move. He had no idea so many people were there. There seemed to be a long stretch of hall, which was completely full of people. Harry was getting peer pressure from Ron, who was booing Voldemort and Hermoine who was sitting alone writing nasty thing about the Dark Lord and they were being read aloud by Nearly Headless Nick, the Gryffindor ghost. Harry had to concentrate on the match. A whistle blew and AVADA KEDARVA, the match was over. Harry lie there on the floor, thrown back by his spell. Everyone looked at the dead body of Lord Voldemort. There seemed to be a black shroud around his face, which Harry assumed was a veil. He gently went down to look at the body and pulled up the veil. Harry was awestruck by what he saw. He was staring at his James Potter, his father, dead and leaking ooze from his body. Harry couldn't believe he had killed his father. He started to get up and the force of his crying let his disheveled body back down to the ground. The body started to shake and seizure. Harry looked at the body in a state of shock and a surge of anger. The body got up and looked over at Harry. "Harry, why did you kill me?" his dead father said.  
  
Harry awoke shaken by the dream, the same dream every night for 2 solid months. It never changed, yet the dream was always new to him. He had to get his mind on school, his friends and the last 2 years of school. But for some reason, the dream ruled him night and die. Even the Dursleys were shocked when he asked to stay upstairs in his room and have his food brought. They were indeed shocked, but Vernon had some things to say. "Why must we slave to you, you little freak?" Vernon asked impatiently. "Because then you won't see my face" Harry replied and then Vernon smiled. No more seeing that bloody scar. Harry was happy that his uncle and aunt understood him a tiny bit. They didn't want to see him and he didn't want to see them. He occupied his time by looking at his family scrapbook and a special one full of pictures of Sirius, which was given to him by Lupin. Sirius had hoped to give it Harry personally, but since his death, it seemed out of the question. Harry stilled wondered sometimes whether Sirius was really dead or he was in hiding again after the Department of Mysteries fiasco. He still looked at the pictures and wished his godfather was there to get him out of there.  
  
Harry, two weeks later, got a message from Ron. Ron asked him to go with him and the Weasleys to the home of the Arthur's uncle and aunt, Claudette and Kafern. Harry read it over and he was to meet at a muggle place called "the mall" and they would take him to the house. Harry was enthusiastic, but the nearest mall was 2 miles away. How will he get there? 


	2. Ron and Fred

Chap. 1  
Life at Number 4  
  
Harry sat in his cramped room at number 4 Privet Drive. It had once been Dudley's and Harry couldn't understand how Dudley would've gotten into the room, much less lived into it. But at least he had a "room" and not a cupboard under the stairs. The last year had been quite tough. The prophecy was now known to Harry, but that didn't make his life any easier. He would wake up at night, scurrying for his wand, which was located on his bookshelf. He would whip it around the room and look at all the shadows. A couple of times he thought he saw a devilish shadow. He fired and managed to kill. a wall, twice. He had no idea what to do. He had written to Ron and Hermoine, but they seemed to be having too much fun for him to bother them. They had written back and said that it was jitters from their fifth year. It wasn't life changing, but life hurting. His life was going down a constant spiral. He hardly got any sleep. What was he to do? Pretend Vol-, I mean He-Who-Must- Not-Be-Named was not back and thriving. That he was cowering because he couldn't win. Harry had to wake up out of dreaded type of coma. The dreams he had were strange. They all concerned him and Voldemort fighting each other in the middle of a big ring. A huge crowd roared above them. The killings were like a sport. They both looked at each other. Harry couldn't keep himself from staring at Voldemort's deep evil eyes, which seemed to pierce through Harry's body, almost watching his every move. He had no idea so many people were there. There seemed to be a long stretch of hall, which was completely full of people. Harry was getting peer pressure from Ron, who was booing Voldemort and Hermoine who was sitting alone writing nasty thing about the Dark Lord and they were being read aloud by Nearly Headless Nick, the Gryffindor ghost. Harry had to concentrate on the match. A whistle blew and AVADA KEDARVA, the match was over. Harry lie there on the floor, thrown back by his spell. Everyone looked at the dead body of Lord Voldemort. There seemed to be a black shroud around his face, which Harry assumed was a veil. He gently went down to look at the body and pulled up the veil. Harry was awestruck by what he saw. He was staring at his James Potter, his father, dead and leaking ooze from his body. Harry couldn't believe he had killed his father. He started to get up and the force of his crying let his disheveled body back down to the ground. The body started to shake and seizure. Harry looked at the body in a state of shock and a surge of anger. The body got up and looked over at Harry. "Harry, why did you kill me?" his dead father said.  
  
Harry awoke shaken by the dream, the same dream every night for 2 solid months. It never changed, yet the dream was always new to him. He had to get his mind on school, his friends and the last 2 years of school. But for some reason, the dream ruled him night and die. Even the Dursleys were shocked when he asked to stay upstairs in his room and have his food brought. They were indeed shocked, but Vernon had some things to say. "Why must we slave to you, you little freak?" Vernon asked impatiently. "Because then you won't see my face" Harry replied and then Vernon smiled. No more seeing that bloody scar. Harry was happy that his uncle and aunt understood him a tiny bit. They didn't want to see him and he didn't want to see them. He occupied his time by looking at his family scrapbook and a special one full of pictures of Sirius, which was given to him by Lupin. Sirius had hoped to give it Harry personally, but since his death, it seemed out of the question. Harry stilled wondered sometimes whether Sirius was really dead or he was in hiding again after the Department of Mysteries fiasco. He still looked at the pictures and wished his godfather was there to get him out of there.  
  
Harry, two weeks later, got a message from Ron. Ron asked him to go with him and the Weasleys to the home of the Arthur's uncle and aunt, Claudette and Kafern. Harry read it over and he was to meet at a muggle place called "the mall" and they would take him to the house. Harry was enthusiastic, but the nearest mall was 2 miles away. How will he get there?  
  
Chapter 2  
Ron and Fred  
  
Harry had to think of a way to get to the mall so that he could be with Ron and the rest of them. What should he do? Should he trick his uncle and aunt into taking him to the mall and leaving him there. God knows they'd love that. If not, maybe he could say he was going out for a walk and go to the mall. Odds are that the second suggestion would be the best. He got up out of his bed. He was a little exhausted and was trying to get his eyes to center on one thing. He still had his paranoia. If you were him, you could see why. He was letting himself go and that was not the right direction. He got up and got on his clothes. He was frequently naked in his room. Maybe he was reconnecting with mother earth, maybe he was fucking nuts. Right now, he seemed calm, but still nutty. He opened his door and immediately saw that the entire house had been redecorated since he had locked himself upstairs. His old room under the cupboard was now a storage place for games and old shit the family had no need for. The walls were a different color. A bright picture hung in the hall. It was a picture of the Dursley family and, as Harry looked closer, he could see his hand just out of frame. He knew they hated him and he didn't mind. Like he cared what people thought of him, anyway. He tried to get to the door as quickly as possible, but was stopped by Uncle Vernon. "Where do you think you are going, out of your isolation?" Vernon asked. " I. need a walk" Harry said and smiled as he lied through his teeth. Vernon shrugged his shoulder," Okay, but be quick. The representatives from St. Brutus's will be here soon."  
  
Harry stopped his gleeful tracks and stared at his uncle, almost as if he were expecting for him to say, "Just kidding", but that wasn't what his face was looking like. It was looking like, " You fucking twerp. You're getting what you deserve" "St. B-B-Brutus's" Harry stuttered. "Yes, they are coming to get you early and believe me, they will do wonders for you, maybe even help you with that stuttering". Vernon laughed and left the room. Harry didn't like the laugh or Vernon. Harry now had to run away. No way was he going to a school where they whip you when you don't listen or when it's your birthday. The school alone was a deathtrap. If you died, they would give you a celebration and buy your relatives some flowers as some sort of consolation prize. Harry was leaving.now. Harry didn't care about his clothes. He could get them back later with Ron and maybe Fred and George, if they had time from their joke shop in Diagon Alley. Harry grabbed his coat and ran out the door. He fumbled to put on his coat while he ran, but he eventually got it. He ran all the way, two blocks and stopped to start walking. He could not run the whole way there. He started walking and started to think. What were Mr. Weasleys relatives like? He couldn't quite place the names with anyone Ron mentioned. He tried to picture what they looked like, but he wasn't an artist, so it didn't work out. He kept thinking of where he would meet them. Maybe the Swirling Pretzel, or the British Gap or something. Wherever it was, he hoped they would be wearing muggle clothes or something a little less wizard flashy. He was getting closer to the mall, but he seemed far away from the real world.  
  
Harry was so enveloped in his own thoughts that he didn't see the crash site up ahead. Harry suddenly realized this as he was hit by a woman in front of him, watching the action unfold. Harry said "excuse me" and went ahead of the woman and tried to see what the commotion was about. In the middle of the crash site was a huge crater, seven feet deep and 19 feet wide. It may be small, but the person dead didn't think it was. Harry peered at the wreckage. All around the crater were bits of clothing and bits of person. Harry could see in one corner a ring, which held a diamond ring on it. Harry fell to the ground. His scar was pounding. He was seeing something he had never seen before.only a couple of times. He saw a young woman, scrambling on the ground, looking for a way out. A voice was breathing heavily in his mind. Voldemort was in his mind. He could sense his presence. Harry tried to block it out but it only made the vision stronger. The woman was trying to jump at a ladder out of an apartment building. She kept trying, but failed every time. She turned around and looked at the horror; she was looking at Voldemort. He raised his wand and yelled AVADA KEDARVA. "GET OUT" he yelled and was returned back to normal time. Everyone around him was looking at him very strangely. He laid on his knees and tried to get his stuff together. He breathed deeply to get the air in. He looked all around. Then something struck him. He had just seen the murder that was where he was lying. He looked and saw the ladder on the building and the woman was wearing the same dress as the bits of clothing lying around the crater. The dress was blue with a flower pattern that stopped at her waist and went into a green jungle skirt. Why was he seeing this? Why was this important? It was important because it meant Voldemort was very close to Harry and Harry was now scared. Not as scared as he should be but scared nonetheless. He tried to pick himself up and get going to the mall to meet the Weasleys, but some power made him want to take the finger, which possessed the ring on it. He picked up the finer, looked at curiously, for he had never picked up a severed hand before and shoved in his pocket, so as to hide from everyone else. He quickly ran from the scene and caught his breath at the end of High brown Street. Only one more mile until the mall.  
  
Harry was trying to get to the mall as quickly as he could so he could get out of there. All the while as he walked, he thought of his dream and wondered what it had to do with him. Was she related to someone he knew? He couldn't think of anyone. The thought of the body blasting into pieces right in front of him and actually picking up the finger.  
  
Harry finally got to the mall and the search began. Harry guessed that they probably wouldn't be too hard to make out. They were very easy to spot. Just look for anyone who doesn't look like they are all there. He searched the Swirling Pretzel and the Banana Country for them, but they weren't there.  
He was getting tired. They weren't at the Shaky's Pizza, Britain's Finest, a clothes store, or the Mattress Company. He rested on the Mattress as he tried to think of where they were. All of the sudden a rather strange hat shone through the crowd and met Harry's eyes. He got up.  
" That must be the Weasleys" he thought. He went closer and saw that it wasn't Arthur or Ron, but Severus Snape, his Potions teacher at Hogwarts. He hid behind a bed, just in case Snape saw him. Snape was outside a Victoria's Secret.  
Why would Severus Snape be doing at a Victoria's Secret you ask? He had a contact there. Harry got up closer and looked through the windows. Immediately, a woman came out of the store and hit him over the head.  
" No looking! Get away, you pervert" the woman said. Harry didn't want that. Through the glass he could see that Snape saw him and Harry panicked. He looked like he was gonna get him when he went to Hogwarts. Snape then went back to his business and turned to go to wall, looking a bottle of cologne.  
Harry turned around, thankful he wasn't in trouble.yet. He shouted, "AHH" and fell on the floor. In front of him was Ron, wearing a big hat, like the cat in the hat and Fred, trying to open a bag of Twizzlers.  
Harry got up.  
"What were you trying to do? Give me a heart attack?" Harry asked Ron. Ron smiled.  
" We were passing and saw you, so we decided to surprise you. It worked." Ron said. He went over to Fred and whispered something in his ear. They both laughed . "What's so funny?" Harry asked.  
" Nothing" Fred said.  
"Need help with the Twizzlers" Harry asked Fred.  
"Thanks, I owe you one," and gave the bag to Harry, " People say they're really good.  
"They are" Harry said and merely tore it open on one side.  
"Thanks," Fred said, " I would've used magic but there are muggles around and I didn't want to overt attention to myself and my bro"  
Harry looked at Ron's hat and clothes. He was wearing what appeared to be a dirt filled Chudley Cannon's tee shirt and scuffed up pants. His shoes were tattered, but shiny.  
" Where are your parents and George?" Harry asked.  
" Mom's in the Mattress Company. Dad is at a payphone, apparently trying to transport himself to the Ministry of Magic" Ron said.  
" That won't work. Those are non- enchanted phones. They'll just tell him he has the wrong number, that's all." Harry said.  
" Dad's like that. Apparently, a woman from the Order was attacked on the streets a mile from here and killed. People are saying its Voldemort.  
Harry squeezed on the finger in his pocket. 


	3. All Together

Chapter 3  
All together  
  
Harry couldn't believe that the killing was that important. He squeezed tighter, until a bone popped out, at least Harry hoped that it was a bone. Ron looked at him, worriedly.  
"What's wrong Harry?" he asked.  
  
" Nothing. All the killings are just getting to me. Who do you think did it?" Harry asked.  
  
" Voldemort of course. Who else?" Fred replied.  
  
Harry was surprised at the balls on Fred for saying his name out loud. It was a very risky thing to do that nowadays, for since he was alive, he could come anytime and slice your fucking throat.  
  
"Why were you looking inside Victoria's Secret?" Fred asked. Ron hit him with his elbow. That was obviously what Ron had whispered to him.  
  
" I saw Snape in there looking at some cologne and other stuff" Harry replied. Ron and Fred looked past him and then looked at each other.  
  
"It's okay, Harry. You can tell us the truth, you know. We won't tell anyone." Fred said.  
  
"What are you talking about? Snape is right t-" Harry started to say as he looked around, but then saw that Snape was gone. He looked all around them. He was gone. How could he have gotten past me?, Harry asked himself.  
  
" Now, why were you really looking in the window?" Ron asked.  
  
"Seriously, Snape was in there. Why don't you believe me?" Harry asked them. Ron and Fred had thinking faces.  
  
"Well, I always thought he was gay or bisexual, at least" said Fred. Ron nodded his head, affirming his belief as well.  
  
"He is not. I bet he could get women if he wasn't so creepy." Harry added.  
  
"Who could get women?" a familiar voice said behind them. They turned around and there was the rest of the Weasley family. Mr. Weasley was wearing a baseball cap, which didn't exactly fit all of his head, a sweater, which didn't go with the hat and khakis, which actually suited him quite nicely. Mrs. Weasley and Ginny both had matching outfits, which were the talk of all the mothers in the mall. They both had hair in a bun. There dresses were snowy white and draped to their knees. Little diamonds were along the outside. Ginny looked especially good, Harry thought. Ginny looked at him in a sort of daze, at least that's what everyone was thinking.  
  
"Like the dresses, Harry" Ginny asked.  
  
"Lovely, where did you get them?" Harry asked.  
  
" Ginny made them. She's an excellent seamstress or whatever they're called" Mr. Weasley said.  
  
" Really, you made these. Very, very pretty dresses." Harry added.  
  
Ron and Fred both started to laugh. Everyone was looking at them.  
  
"Where's George at?" Harry asked.  
  
Mr. And Mrs. Weasley looked at each other and they had sad faces. Mr. Weasley finally spoke.  
  
" He had to stay at his joke shop. They just couldn't have it closed or unmanned. So George said for Fred to go and for him to stay." Mr. Weasley said. Fred was smilng. Harry couldn't figure out why he was.  
  
"Well we must be off. We must not be late to Kalfern's house" Mr. Weasley said.  
  
"Can't we just stay here a little longer" Fred pleaded.  
  
"No, we have to be schedule. Even though I don't like them we must be nice and be there on time. Now remember everyone, especially Harry, don't come off too excited to see him. He knows when we lie and please Fred, no jokes. And another thing, don't mention the Ministry or anything magical. He'll bring the matter up himself" Mr. Weasley said.  
  
"What's wrong with your relatives?" Harry asked Ron.  
  
"I don't know. I've never met them. This should be a lot of fun." Ron said. They all got everything together and started out for Claudette and Kalfern's house. They got in a Firebird, which by the looks of it, had been seriously damaged and they all buckled up. Mr. Weasley started the car, it stalled, and after five tries it finally started. They all yelled, "HOORAY!" and they were off. Now, Mr. Weasley doesn't drive fast, so he started off at thirty miles per hour in a fifty. People were all around him and they didn't seem to appreciate his lack of speed. There was one guy who flipped him off. Mr. Weasley knew what that meant and got out his wand. He took the wand in hand and yelled, " Empilius Tancozus" and a yellow stream of fog came out of the wand in a stream. It went into the man's gasoline tank and removed all the gas. The car suddenly stopped and there was a twenty car pile up minutes later. Everyone laughed, except Mrs. Weasley, who didn't seem impressed with the magic. Harry and Ron looked at each other and laughed. Harry was starting to have fun again. The Firebird was nearing a tunnel, when Mr. Weasley turned the car over to a ditch.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, ARTHUR!!" Mrs. Weasley yelled. Harry and everyone else braced for impact. Cars on the road were swerving and a couple were stopping their cars and getting out. Mr. Weasley sped up and licked his lips.  
  
"HERE WE GO!!" Mr. Weasley yelled and they hit the ditch and Harry closed his eyes. He thought he was dead when he opened his eyes, for when he did all could see was blue. He looked all around everyone was looking calm, why wasn't he? Then he realized that he was flying. Harry remembered his last encounter with a flying car and this didn't make him feel any better. They swooped and swirled through the air, leaving London behind them. They went so high, they could almost touch the sun. Harry looked out of the window with Ron, while Fred tried to hurl a loogy on an unsuspecting muggle or magical person. Mrs. Weasley was napping. She always napped on trips because she didn't want fall asleep in front of company. She snored, which complicated the serenity of the whole ride. Mr. Weasley was in the driver's seat driving AND trying to get Mrs. Weasley to stop snoring, which proved to be very difficult. Harry couldn't help but laugh, for he needed to be happy. He needed to forget the dead woman's finger in his pocket, and the ring on her finger. He needed to forget that Voldemort really wanted to kill his ass. Just when he started to remember Mr. Weasley shouted. " WE'RE COMING UP ON THE HOUSE!!"  
  
Everyone looked out and looked at the house. Harry thought it looked very realistic. Almost like the Dursley's house. He could hardly imagine a wizard or witch living there. As they approached, they heard a loud BOOM! And the car shook. It took a dive and fell to the ground. The car hit the ground and everyone hit the roof.  
Harry heard a slam of a door ad voice go,  
  
"Watch out for the Boomsies, they are very easily upset" 


	4. Claudette, Kalfern, and the house

Chapter 4  
Claudette, Kalfern and the house  
  
" They are very agitated at the sense of people in the area," Kalfern said as he helped Arthur up off the ground. Arthur picked up his wand and hat. Everyone stumbled to get up and checked themselves to see if they were still all in order. Ron and Mrs. Weasley were stuck together because their buttons had gotten caught together. They finally decided on a clean jerk and they both fell flat on their behinds. Mrs. Weasley panties could be seen by Harry, and as he saw them he quickly had a desire to wash his eyes out.  
  
Mr. Weasley hugged his grandfather and went to go get his suitcase. The car was in a terrible state. The front looked like a metal sandwich to the back of the car, which looked like a freak painting. Ron tried to find his suitcase, which was stuck in the door. He pulled hard and managed to get it out without falling. Harry was jumping at a tree which was playing keep way with his suitcase.  
  
" Why do you want this?" the tree roared out.  
  
" It has my clothes in it. I need it so I can wear clean clothes" Harry replied.  
  
" You should be a tree. We never have to wear clothes. We're always naked" the tree said and threw the suitcase on the ground.  
  
" That's Bosley", Kalfern said, " He likes to tell people how great it is to be a tree. He's only there because the zoo gave him to us. He never stopped complaining to the bears".  
  
A door was closed and everyone looked around. There in front of them was a 30 year old beauty. Ron and Harry's eyes light up and their pants got excited. There's Kalfern, 60 and going bald, with a 30 year old bombshell. What were the odds?  
  
" Hello, I'm Claudette. Welcome to our lovely house. It's not much on the outside, but exciting on the inside" and as she said this she licked her finger at Ron. Harry hit him in the back of the head to stop from drooling.  
  
" Sorry, I got lost" said a voice from behind them. It was Ginny.  
  
" Oh, you were lost?" said Mr. Weasley and he continued to go near the house.  
  
" What happened?" Mrs. Weasley asked.  
  
" Well, as we were crashing the window opened and I fell out. Luckily, a boomsie caught me and blew me up into the sky. I fell and landed in a talking tree. After giving me a strong lecture on the decency and trustworthiness of trees, he finally let me go and here I am. Ta-Da" she said and was obviously happy to be away from the talking tree.  
  
" If everyone is here in sound and mind," he said as he looked at Fred, picking his nose, " We can go inside" said Uncle Kalfern and they then entered the house. 


	5. Secret of the Finger

As Harry entered the doorway, he knew the house would be unusual, but he had no idea what he was about to see. It looked like an ordinary house, modern and small, but inside was a different matter.  
  
Kalfern pushed open the door slowly and a sudden waft of dust and stale air hit their faces. Ron coughed and Harry kept opening and shutting his eyes. Harry took a small step inside. Kalfern hit his stomach.  
  
" I wouldn't step anymore," Kalfern said.  
  
" What?" Harry asked.  
  
Harry saw Kalfern's lead finger point below their feet. Harry looked and, low and behold, they were at the edge of a cliff. Down the house went, and far. Like the mines of Moria. It went down almost forever. On the sides of the house were little inlets where little rooms were.  
  
" Ron," Ron said. Harry could see the glint in his eye. He knew Ron was liking his relatives already.  
  
" I don't want to sound like a bad sport, but. how do we get down," Mr. Weasley asked.  
  
" Don't worry," Claudette said. She pulled out a wand.  
  
" Elevantorus Palacia" she said and all at once this thing came floating at them.  
  
Harry knew what it was at once. It was an escalator. It was a levitating escalator. Harry couldn't wait to go on it.  
  
" Grab on" Kalfern said and they all grabbed onto the rail and they sailed down to a small inlet that was layden with books, maps and other assorted items. The escalator stopped and they all stepped off. They all looked back at it in wonder. Kalfern then ushered them to the seats. They were some of the most comfortable seats any of them had ever sat in. They all wondered, with their eyes, around the room. Harry could make out some of the names of the books. Disenchanting Talking Fruit by Gloria Biddle, Capturing Evil by Jacob Diggle, and Fiddling with Fire by Spacy Twiggen. He wondered what they were like.  
  
" Why are you all here?" Kalfern asked.  
  
" I thought we made it quite clear in the note," Mr. Weasley said.  
  
" I didn't read it" Kalfern said.  
  
" Ah" Mr. Weasley said," well, we are here to visit you. You are family and we don't see you enough."  
  
" Did you hear about the killing today" Kalfern asked. He peered over at Harry. Harry inched back a little bit. Kalfern got up.  
  
" Give it to me, Mr. Potter." Kalfern asked, " I know what you have in your pocket. I was taught by Moody how to do it. Give me the finger."  
  
" I'll give you the finger" Fred said. Mr. Weasley hit him in the arm. Ron smiled.  
  
" Overturn your pockets. I know about the ring. GIVE IT," Kalfern said. The windows up above them shook, the wind howled.  
  
" What are you playing at, Uncle" Mrs. Weasley said.  
  
" Girl, shut up. Potter, please either show me the object or I will take the object." Kalfern proclaimed. Everyone drew out their wands.  
  
" Hold it" Harry said and inched his hand into his pocket, and pulled out the finger which had the ring in it. Kalfern took the ring and threw th finger down the emptiness. Harry grabbed for it.  
  
" Hey" Harry said.  
  
" Don't worry, Harry. It wasn't important. This was the important part." Kalfern said and held up the ring.  
  
" This here ring is the key to the survival of all good wizards. It is the key to finding the Scepter of Darkness." Kalfern proclaimed to all. 


End file.
